The benefits of pulsed electrometric field (PEMF) therapy in animals and humans is well documented. As described in Wikipedia, “Pulsed electromagnetic field therapy (PEMF) is a reparative technique most commonly used in the field of orthopedics for the treatment of non-union fractures, failed fusions, congenital pseudarthrosis and depression. In the case of bone healing, PEMF uses electrical energy to direct a series of magnetic pulses through injured tissue whereby each magnetic pulse induces a tiny electrical signal that stimulates cellular repair. Many studies have also demonstrated the effectiveness of PEMF in healing soft-tissue wounds; suppressing inflammatory responses at the cell membrane level to alleviate pain, and increasing range of motion. The value of pulsed electromagnetic field therapy has been shown to cover a wide range of conditions, with well documented trials carried out by hospitals, rheumatologists, physiotherapists and neurologists. There are several electrical stimulation therapy devices, approved by the FDA, that are widely available to patients for use. These devices provide an additive solution that aid in bone growth repair and depression.” See en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pulsed_electromagnetic_field_therapy.
PEMF has long been used in equine and other animal therapy and a number of companies sell PEMF units for equine treatment. It is said that PEMF therapy regenerates damaged and diseased tissue, repairs torn tendons and fractured bones; enhances the synthesis of protein in the cells allowing the body to take advantage of all the protein available; improves circulation not by increasing heartbeat or blood pressure but by opening and dilating the arteries and capillaries; and increases the cellular level of oxygen absorption. Studies have shown that oxygen partial pressure can be increased by 200%. This reduces pain associated with lack of sufficient oxygen. Also, insufficient oxygen in the cells causes lactic acid buildup under strenuous exercise. Information on the history and operations of PEMF can be found in: Markov, Marko S.: Pulsed w electromagnetic field therapy history, state of the art and future; Environmentalist, 2007 and Ramsey, David W.; Magnetic and Electromagnetic Therapy in Horses; See article at www.veterinarywatch.com/MAG.htm.
These references are included in the Information Disclosure Statement provided with this application.
PEMF has not, to the knowledge of Applicant, to date been applied equine hooves, but the benefits in so doing should match those of soft tissue and bone therapies and increase blood circulation and enhance healing and growth of hoof tissue.